


wednesday morning

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [23]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Clear's Bad End, Domestic, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, M/M, lmaooo, tf dmmd has specific tags too 😒
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 23: freak showclear and aoba domestic fun :)
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Series: goretober 2020!!! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	wednesday morning

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't consumed dmmd since it came out lmao ignore all discrepancies

In the morning, Aoba sits up, cracks his neck, yawns. He never thought he would get used to his body, his location. He never thought he would wake up in the morning without crying or screaming out of shock, just from feeling the lack of himself. The prison bars and the small, rectangular window. He did get over it. He’s come to find this place as home.

Clear watches him from the other side of the barrier, flashing a smile as Aoba rouses. Feels his heart go warm as Aoba does it back. He has a tray of homemade breakfast held to his midsection. They keep the door to the cell unlocked.

At some point, this stopped being a freak show. It had the thrill of that at first: Clear’s personal entertainment right at his fingertips—he could even go behind the scenes, touch the flesh that captivated him so.

Now, though, it was just Wednesday morning. The birds sing outside, the breeze blows against the window. Clear pushes open the cell door and says, “Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
